


An Old Proposal

by drunkdragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Magic AU, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdragon/pseuds/drunkdragon
Summary: Qrow meets an old face. Kind of. Sort of. Time has become irrelevant, so 'old' has lost much of its meaning.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	An Old Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kygsinterlude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kygsinterlude/gifts).

“You should make yourself harder to find, Qrow. Someone unpleasant is going to surprise you one day.”

Qrow looked up from his desk to see a white cat perched on his windowsill. Clean and matted fur, no collar, and sharp blue eyes. It’s not like he needed to match the look to a name, though. He only knew of one woman that could turn herself into a cat, after all.

“Winter.” He set his quill down and leaned back in his chair, the candlelight stretching his shadow. “Didn’t think I’d see you again so soon.”

She leaped down from the window sill onto his desk before walking to the front, taking care to avoid stepping on his notes. “Two years is soon for you?”

“You know how it is for us. In fact, you’re nearing your first century, aren’t you?”

“I suppose you’re right.” She padded over to the edge of his desk, and soon little sparks of purple and white began to congregate on her fur. With a soft glow, her form elongated and grew until it was in the shape of a woman. Dressed in sleek, militaristic whites, she was half-sitting, half-leaning against his desk. “I need a favor, Qrow.”

He and Winter always seemed to cross paths at unusual times. Both ageless and powerful beyond the standard wizard or mage, perhaps it was destined. Traveling, adventuring, arguing, they had done a little bit of everything together. And on more than one occasion they had saved each other’s lives.

It was impossible to not establish some kind of attachment to her. But with how they were, coming and going out of each other’s lives, it was something that always left mixed feelings in him. At the same time, though, who else was left for them besides each other?

Such was the fate of those who awoke to their true potential, Qrow supposed.

He brushed his uncertainties aside. “A favor, huh?” He let his hand rest upon the side of her waist, eyes running across the immaculate material. “You always say that whether I actually owe you or not.”

“Hmph,” she slid her hand over his, “force of habit, perhaps. Regardless, I need your help. I decided that it’s best for me to… disappear.”

That got his attention. “For what?”

“The grace of Atlas is going to run out,” Winter sighed. “They’ve always known of me for some time now, but with Ironwood finally approaching his deathbed I can’t expect the state to just continue to turn a blind eye to my heritage.”

He flashed his red eyes into hers. “You’re afraid they’re going to put you back into service.”

Her fingers tightened over his. “Can you do it, Qrow?”

His gaze fell to her hand again. “What will you do afterward?”

“About that,” she bit her lip. “You always talked about the plane of Mistral. What do you say we spend some time there?”

He gently tugged at her waist and she relented, sliding into his lap. “I see you’ve been giving my proposal some thought, then.”

It was a familiar warmth and weight that he welcomed.

“Only a little bit over these two years.”

“Whatever.” He smiled and gently leaned in, stretching just a little bit to meet her lips with his own. “It’s nice to see you again, Winter.”


End file.
